Sauk County, Wisconsin
Sauk County is a county in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 55,225. Its county seat and largest city is Baraboo. Sauk County is included in the Baraboo Micropolitan Statistical Area and in the Madison Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.27%) is water. Pewits Nest is located in Sauk County. Sauk Point is the county's highest point. The summit is nestled in the Baraboo bluffs and stands to 1,593 above sea level. Major highways Adjacent counties *Juneau County - north *Adams County - northeast *Columbia County - east *Dane County - southeast *Iowa County - south *Richland County - west *Vernon County - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 55,225 people, 21,644 households, and 14,869 families residing in the county. The population density was 66 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 24,297 housing units at an average density of 29 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.37% White, 0.26% Black or African American, 0.87% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 0.64% from two or more races. 1.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 50.7% were of German, 8.5% Irish, 6.5% Norwegian, 6.2% American and 5.9% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.5% spoke English, 1.9% Spanish and 1.4% German as their first language. There were 21,644 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.20 males. Communities Three cities, fourteen villages, and twenty-two towns are located in Sauk County."List of Municipalities by Alpha Order," Wisconsin Department of Administrationhttp://www.doa.state.wi.us/docs_view2.asp?docid=436 Cities Villages Towns Census-designated place *Lake Wisconsin Unincorporated communities *Bluffview *Cassell *Crawford Crossing *Dellwood *Denzer *Hill Point *La Rue *Leland *Loddes Mill *Loreta *Moon Valley *Sandusky *Valton See also *Badger Army Ammunition Plant *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sauk County, Wisconsin *Sauk Prairie, Wisconsin *A Sand County Almanac References Further reading *Local Histories of Dane, Portage, Wood, and Sauk Counties, six local histories: *-----. A Standard History of Sauk County, Wisconsin. 2 vols. 1918. *''Memorial and Biographical Record and Illustrated Compendium of Biography ... of Columbia, Sauk and Adams counties, Wisconsin...'' External links *County website *Sauk County Health and Demographic Data Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Sauk County, Wisconsin